The Promise
by broken symphony
Summary: "Okay, Natsume. I understand now... Promises really are meant to be broken" She said as she started to go to her way. But everything she said all changed when he pulled her and crashed his lips down to hers. My first story. ONE-SHOT. Rated T for language


The Promise 

Summary: "Okay, Natsume. I understand now... Promises really are meant to be broken" She said as she started to go to her way. But everything she said all changed when he pulled her and crashed his lips down to hers. My first story. ONE-SHOT

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_"And I will never forget the day wherein I thought you broke your promise, and changed what I believed in when you pulled me and crashed your lips down to mine"_

Natsume Hyuuga broke his promise. And that hurt her so much. It was the day- the day that she had always wanted. The day where his promise would be fulfilled. But he just had to forget it and ruin everything.

Mikan Sakura's sixteenth birthday came. And soon, she would be seeing him doing the promise- his promise to her. And she hurriedly went to class, excited to see him, but when she had set foot on her classroom, she had not spotted him.

"Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Mikan- chan!" Both Anna and Nonoko, one of Mikan's closest friends, greeted her. Mikan only nodded and smiled at the both of them

"Happy Birthday, Sakura- san" Ruka, Mikan's classmate and friend, greeted her with a gentle smile plastered on his face.

"Um- Happy Birthday, Mikan- san" Yuu greeted her. Only to be followed by another batch of greetings. She then went to Hotaru Imai – one of Mikan's best friends.

"Hotaru, by any chance, have you seen _him_?" Mikan inquired. Of course, Hotaru knew who '_him' _is. The Imai's were not renowned as geniuses for nothing. And yes, Hotaru was no exception. She also knew about how Mikan felt towards _'him'_.

"I'm just worried. Hotaru, he still hasn't been here."Mikan said, worry evident in her voice.

She was very excited to see _him_, but only to be greeted by her friends and classmates. No sign of the _notorious _Natsume Hyuuga. It's not that she doesn't want to be greeted by them. It's just that he wants _him_ to be the one greeting her first.

But nothing happened. Afternoon came, but still- nothing came. He never made a move. And to say that she was upset is a total understatement. So she directly went somewhere after class, not minding that it was now raining. All she just wanted to escape from how cruel reality is; that it's stupid - that it sucks. Not knowing where her feet dragged her, she came up to their old hangout- The Sakura tree. The place where they met. The very place where everything had started. More tears came as she reminisced their first meeting with _'him'_- with Natsume Hyuuga.

Flashback:

"_Mommy, I hate you!" Screamed a 10-year old Mikan Sakura as she went outside the car and wandered to a secluded park. There, she went to a Sakura Tree where she stayed and cried her heart out. That is, until a raven-haired lad jumped from one of its branches_

"_Hey, do you want a kiss?"He offered_

"_Ehh? A kiss?" the brunette said, perplexed from what she had just heard._

"_B-but I don't even know who you are!" She said as she stepped backward, but the lad just took a step forward, thus, giving the brunette no chance of escaping from his grasp_

"_I'm Natsume- Natsume Hyuuga. And you are?"He asked the brunette after he was done with the introductions._

"_Oh. I'm Mikan Sakura" She introduced herself as she flashed him one of her sunny smiles. "We could be very good friends!" She shouted as she jumped in glee._

"_Umm, about what you said earlier -" But Mikan was cut off when Natsume spoke._

"_I said that by any means, do you want a kiss?" The lad repeated, with his stoic face. Without thinking, the brunette quickly replied a 'yes' to him without hesitation._

_The lad then reached his backpack and rummaged through its contents. After a couple of seconds, he then handed a small pink box to the brunette._

"_Here" The raven- haired lad offered_

"_Huh? What's this for? The brunette asked as she tilted her head. The lad, who seemed to find what she did as cute, blushed, which was gone unnoticed by the brunette, for he hid it under his bangs_

"_My mom used to do this to me whenever I'm sad. The word 'kiss' means something nice. So if I am upset, she would just go to me, saying that what I need is a kiss. After that, everything would then turn out fine" He explained. "So, whenever you are feeling sad, just come here and see me. And I will comfort you. I Promise... Mikan" Natsume said to her. _

_"Promise?" The brunette asked._

_"Yes. I promise, Mikan." He replied. _

"_Ok, Natsume..." Mikan said to him as she came nearer and gave him a hug. "...Thank You for comforting me." _

"_Hn. Anything for you... Polka" He said as a mischievous smirk became visible on his face. And after those words came out of his mouth, an ear- piercing scream was heard._

'_!'_

"_Wha-what? Po-Polka? You- you peeked!" Mikan accused Natsume as she pointed her finger towards him. _

"_Don't you know that pointing is rude, Polka? Besides, I didn't peek. It was when you jumped a while ago." He explained. "I never imagined that a girl like you would have a poor taste in underwear. Polka- dots?" He said as he chuckled, which seemed like a melody to the brunette's ears. "How childish." Natsume continued._

"_Perverted fox" Mikan said_

"_Ugly" Natsume countered_

"_Jerk" She muttered_

"_Stupid" He blurted_

"_Hmpp! Panty- peeker" She retaliated_

"_Panty- peeker? There is no such word as that polka." He teased her again. At least, I do not wear childish underwear prints." He commented_

"_Yo- you..." Mikan tried to talk back but she was lost for words_

"_Why? Cat got your tongue, Polka?" Natsume teased_

"_Whatever, meanie." She replied as she stuck her tongue towards him._

_And after some moments of bickering, both had agreed to rest, with Mikan leaning on a tree while Natsume was situated on Mikan's lap._

_"Ne, Natsume? Could you promise me something" Mikan asked as he fondled with his hair_

_"What?" Natsume answered while playing with her fingers_

_She leaned down until her face was near hers, and whispered something on his ears._

_After hearing what she said, Natsume then had a smirk plastered on his face. "I never knew Polka would want it." He commented_

_"Oh, shut-up, Natsume. Just promise me already!" She exclaimed as she held her pinky towards him._

_"Ok, ok. Whatever Polka. I promise." He declared, with his pinky._

_"Say it Natsume, say it!"_

_Natsume let out a groan as he followed what Mikan said. "Ok. I, Natsume Hyuuga, promises to..." He was about to finish when Mikan had cut her off_

"_Oh, it's already late. I better go and see mommy. Bye, Natsume, and thanks again for comforting me. See you again." The brunette named Mikan said as she left the raven- haired lad, not forgetting to plant a soft kiss on Natsume's cheek, which resulted to a light pink blush on his face._

"_Bye...Mikan. Take care. " He muttered as he also went to his way  
_

_And on_ _that day a promise was made for him to keep and for hers to hold on to... forever_

End of Flashback

It has been 6 years since that incident happened. Since then, it has been their way of seeing each other. Whenever Mikan feels down, Natsume is always there to comfort, to lessen the pain. And over the years, a certain attachment had grown between the both of them. And both had grown fond of each other's presence.

"I should've known. I should've never raised my hopes up. I should have never fallen for someone like you" Mikan muttered to herself as more tears fell from her hazel orbs. "So much for wishing that this would be the best birthday." She muttered.

"I hate you, you inconsiderate bastard" She said to no one in particular

"I hate it whenever you would laugh at me whenever I would have the wrong answers at Jin-Jin's orals! It's not like I'm very stupid, you're just too smart!"

"I hate you for calling me those insulting and childish names. It's been 6 years, Natsume. 6 years! Do you still think I would wear those childish prints? Do you ever know the feeling when someone close to you would call you by the pattern of their underwear? Sometimes, I would wonder if you really know my name. It's Mikan, you jerk."

"I hate you, you arrogant, perverted, panty- peeker. If ever there was a law created to punish those panty- peekers like you, then probably, by now, you are currently in jail- with the punishment of life imprisonment."

Mikan chuckled, but still continued on her ranting. But unknown to her, a pair of eyes has been watching her every move

"I hate the fact that whenever you do your signature smirk of yours, all the girls of our class would be screaming your name! For Heaven's sake! What's so special about the smirk? All it does is to annoy the hell out of me."

"And do you know how annoying your fan girls are? It irks me when they would throw themselves at you and would be saying 'I love you, Natsume-kun. Marry me!' or 'Natsume- sama, I know I'm not perfect, but I'm sure I would be a perfect mother to our kids' or worse 'Natsume- kun, I know that we both share the same feelings for each other but that contemptible bitch stole you away from me!" Mikan said as she mimicked their voices. "Seriously, what has it to do to me? Why am I being called a bitch?" Mikan asked, but is aware that nobody could answer her since she is in a secluded area. She was so busy ranting and crying at the same time that she had not noticed a certain figure coming near her

"I hate you, Natsume Hyuuga! You are stupid, an inconsiderate person, and a pervert one too! You are an insensitive, an impetuous bastard, and a promise- breaking jerk! Do you even know how your promise managed to keep me awake all night?"

"I hate you for being... Uh..." Mikan started, but she paused for a while, and then continued. "Impossi-" But she was cut off when the figure spoke

"Handsome" It stated

"Yeah! I hate the fact that you're so handsome and whenever I stare at your eyes, I get lost and the more it makes me want to stare at it... forever." Mikan said the last word barely audible

"But you know what? What I hate the most about you is that whenever were together, I get that certain feelings of liking- no scratch that, loving it and it makes me feel secured whenever I'm with you." Mikan started. "And do you know what's worse? I've fallen for someone with the likes of you" She continued as she slumped down, not minding the rain and the wet clothes she's wearing. After a couple of minutes of not doing anything, she was now feeling better. She had now expressed all her feelings. Thanks to the someone who gave the word handsome; which was one of his best traits.

Wait a minute.

Pause.

Delete.

Did someone just give her the word 'handsome'? Handsome? Did someone or something just spoke? She quickly stood up and searched for the mysterious 'Word Giver' , who might be lingering in the area.

"Oh, God... Please help me." She murmured as she spotted a certain someone who she knew so much- Natsume Hyuuga.

"Oh, Na-Natsume, what brings you h-here?" She asked, her voice a bit trembling

"So, are you done?" He questioned

Trembling, but she still managed to answer him. "Wh- what has it to do to you?"Mikan said with her head bent low. She was about to go when his hand caught her in a tight grasp, pinning her to the tree, with their noses almost touching.

"N-Natsume? Wh- what are you d-doing?" Mikan asked, a bit shocked of his previous actions. He shrugged her question off by proceeding on his interrogations.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you. I was worried!" He bellowed

"Worried?" She said as she let out an empty laugh. "Why bother on finding me? Oh, come on, Natsume. It's not like you care, right?" She argued as tears started to fall from her hazel orbs

"You are wrong. I do care, Mikan." He expained

"Care? Natsume please. Don't raise my hopes up. I'm tired of it. Just... just let me go." I said, taking a glimpse of his face, looking dejected." And as for the promise..." I paused. "It's okay, Natsume...I understand now. Promises really are meant to be broken" I said as I went. But everything I said all changed when he pulled me and crashed his lips down to mine.

He was kissing her tenderly, with his eyes shut, savouring the feeling and cherishing the moment with each other

Mikan, who was still on shock, parted her lips. Which resulted in Natsume deepening the kiss by slipping his tongue into hers, tasting her every part, exploring every cavern.

He felt her lips parted a little, perhaps she was trying to protest, but he wouldn't let her go. He held her tight in his arms as he deepened his kiss, locking her in his iron arms. He wanted her to kiss him back. He slipped his tongue into hers, forcing her to do the same, to kiss him. And unconsciously, Mikan wrapped her hands around his nape, and started kissing him back.

Moments passed, fighting as their breaths started to loose. And after some minutes, they parted, breathless. Each was catching their breath, it never felt so sweet, so enticing.

_'So he proved me wrong. He still kept his promise to me'_ Mikan thought.

"I love you, Mikan Sakura." He said, his voice a little hoarse, which adds sexiness to it. Mikan smiled after hearing his confession. She didnt need to tell him her response. He knew everything about it, after all.

After a few minutes, they stayed in their favorite tree, in their favorite position. With Mikan leaning on a tree while Natsume was situated on Mikan's lap. '_Nothing can ever ruin this moment'_ Mikan thought.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Ne, Natsume-kun, promise me that when I turn 16, instead of giving me something nice, promise me that you will kiss me instead. Promise me, Natsume!_

_My very first story. R&R_


End file.
